User talk:Dreambend5
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :—Topher 04:18, 31 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome Glad to have you here! Since you usually work on a wiki based on Fan Fiction, I would like to remind you up front that we do not allow references to Phineas and Ferb fanfic on our articles. We are trying to build an encyclopedia about the series, and don't have room for fanfic. Glad to hear you're interested in us and hope to see your name again on the Recent Changes log soon. —Topher 19:59, 12 November 2008 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 9 Issue 9: December 16, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 10 Issue 10: December 27, 2009 Tri-State Gazette Issue 11 Issue 11: January 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 12 Issue 12: January 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 13 Issue 13: February 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 14 Issue 14: February 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 15 Issue 15: March 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 16 Issue 16: March 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 17 Issue 17: April 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 18 Issue 18: April 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 19 Issue 19: May 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 20 Issue 20: May 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 21 Issue 21: June 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 22 Issue 22: June 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 23 Issue 23: July 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 24 Issue 24: July 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 25 Issue 25: August 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 26 Issue 26: August 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 27 Issue 27: September 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 28 Issue 28: September 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 29 Issue 29: October 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 30 Issue 30: October 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 31 Issue 31: November 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 32 Issue 32: November 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 33 Issue 33: December 1, 2010 Tri-State Gazette Issue 34 Issue 34: December 16, 2010 Tri-State Gazette 2010 Bonus Issue December 2010 bonus issue The newsletter has been updated to include an artist that was missed when it was first published: Bowselle97. Tri-State Gazette Issue 35 Issue 35: January 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 36 Issue 36: January 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 37 Issue 37: Ferbruary 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 38 Issue 38: Ferbruary 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 39 Issue 39: March 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 40 Issue 40: March 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 41 Issue 41: April 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 42 Issue 42: April 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 43 Issue 43: May 1, 2011 If you read the issue in the past few hours, it has been updated with a cartoon. Ferbot, 14:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Tri-State Gazette Issue 44 Issue 44: May 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 45 Issue 45: June 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 46 Issue 46: June 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 47 Issue 47: July 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 48 Issue 48: July 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 49 Issue 49: August 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 50 Issue 50: August 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 51 Issue 51: September 5, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 52 Issue 52: September 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 53 Issue 39: October 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 54 Issue 54: October 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 55 Issue 55: November 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 56 Issue 56: November 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 57 Issue 57: December 1, 2011 Tri-State Gazette Issue 58 Issue 58: December 16, 2011 Tri-State Gazette: 2011 bonus issue December 2011 bonus issue Tri-State Gazette Issue 59 Issue 59: January 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 60 Issue 60: January 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 61 Issue 61: February 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 62 Issue 62: February 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 63 Issue 63: March 3, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 64 Issue 64: March 19, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 65 Issue 65: April 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 66 Issue 66: April 16, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 67 Issue 67: May 1, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 68 Issue 68: May 18, 2012 Tri-State Gazette Issue 69 Issue 69: June 2, 2012